


Head In The Clouds

by maiNuoire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scott is a Good Friend, Tags May Change, weatherman derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/pseuds/maiNuoire
Summary: Stiles just likes to know what's happening weather-wise, that's all...





	Head In The Clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MySnarkySelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySnarkySelf/gifts).



> Inspired by a gifset by @mysnarkyself (that I'll attempt to embed) that was tagged by @hoechloin as "Hot Weatherman Derek"

“Stiles, we’re gonna be late! What are you doi-” Scott cuts himself off as he reaches the entryway to the living room, where Stiles is sitting just a little too close to the television, mouth hanging slightly open and the corner of his bottom lip tucked under his teeth. He raises an eyebrow at his friend, awaiting what he’s sure will be a thrilling explanation.

“Uh, just… Checking the weather?” Stiles replies, gesturing widely and making it a question rather than a defense.

“Sure you are, buddy. Can we go now?” Scott asks with a grin.

“Yeah, just a second. Gotta wait to see what the pollen index is, y'know, for science reasons,” Stiles says seriously, turning back towards the screen like he’s being drawn to it by magic, ignoring Scott’s disbelief.

Somehow, as he turns back to the TV, the smiling weatherman, Derek Hale says “–and watch out for a high pollen count today, Beacon Hills, if you’ve got allergies, make sure you take care if you’re spending time outside! Be sure to check back in at 5 o'clock and 6 o'clock for your updated weekday forecasts.” His voice is surprisingly soft.

Stiles sighs dreamily as he turns off the news and stands up from the edge of the coffee table. “Alright, dude, let’s go, I’m starving.”

“You’re hungry for something,” Scott teases with a smirk as they exit the house, completely unfazed by Stiles’ answering spluttering, or the smack he gives Scott’s arm.

“Listen, bro, it’s just responsible to know what the weather is gonna be, okay, and if I happen to get my information from the hottest weatherman to ever live, then that is between me and my god, okay.”

Scott laughs and throws his arm around Stiles as they make their way to the car. “Sure, man, sure.”

When they arrive at the Jeep, Scott waits a beat while Stiles gets it open, then says, “You know he’s going to be doing a segment at the clinic next week, about how to keep your pets safe in the heat.” He counts down from five in his head as he watches his best friend’s expression morph from “processing information” to “holy shit”.

When he reaches one, Stiles shouts, “What!?” and nearly hits his head on the doorframe. “Derek Hale and _puppies_! That should be _illegal_! I’m gonna _die_ , Scotty!”

<https://hoechloin.tumblr.com/post/100246915607/hot-weatherman-derek-hale>

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all enjoyed this, I may write the bit at the vet!
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/poetry-protest-pornography) and maybe tell me (gently) to get back to my WIPs!


End file.
